Francesca
by epicbeast101
Summary: Everyone's read Harry, Ron and Hermione's story. But what about, one other witch in their year, completely ignored and forgotten? Francesca Zubia and her Muggle friend go to rescue their unregistered wizard friend at the hands of Lord Voldemort.Lots of OC
1. Chapter One: The Visitor

– Chapter One –

The Visitor

Francesca Zubia was not your normal eleven year old girl. She never knew her father or her mother. Her father never knew of her. Her parents had a...'fling' the summer after graduation. Her mother raised her until her sudden death when Francesca was just a year old. After that she was sent to an orphanage. She had been with too-many-to-count foster parents, all of which had sent her back. Well not so much 'sent her back' as she ran away from every home and returned to the orphanage. The orphanage was the only place she would stay. No one knew why, not even Francesca herself understood why she wouldn't accept a loving family and a place to truly call home. But to Francesca, the orphanage _was _home to her.

Francesca also enjoyed strange things, anything out of the ordinary Francesca thought was spectacular. She loved the walks around town Ms Jean would take the older kids on, only to see things she had never seen before. She also found digging in the orphanage yards quite amusing, although Ms Jean did not. Francesca would always find little things buried in the earth that she would analyze in her room for days at a time, only coming out for meals. She loved to explain her treasures and adventures to the boy who lived next door.

But apart from all of Francesca's abnormality, one thing set her apart much greater than her strange behavior – Francesca was a _witch_.

The clock had just turned twelve o'clock in the afternoon, on April the twenty-third, when a tall man dressed all in black, with greasy black hair that hung in curtains around his bitter-looking face walked into the orphanage.

Today also happened to be little Francesca Zubia's eleventh birthday, and although she did not know it yet, but that was exactly the reason the man was here.

Francesca was shut up in her room, not daring to open the rusty-hinged door and down to, where she knew, Ms Jean was waiting with the other children, and a table full of snacks, cake and stupid pictures, and other art contraptions made by the younger kids to pass off as gifts. Francesca did not like the other kids, nor Ms Jean. She wasn't really fond of anything in the orphanage. Yet, she stayed.

The man downstairs walked up to Ms Jean. The children looked at him, some stared in awe while others ran into other rooms, away from the intimidating man.

"Oh hello." Ms Jean said, as a small boy ran behind her as he saw the man. "C-can I help you with anything sir?"

"My name is Professor Severus Snape." he introduced. "May I have a word?"

"Y-yes, of course." Ms Jean answered. She began to lead him to her office, leaving the little boy frightened with nothing to shield him.

Once sat down in Ms Jean's office, they began.

"I am here on behalf of Hogwarts School." Snape stated. "One of your children has been on the list to attend Hogwarts since birth. She possesses something very special that makes her worthy of attending such a school. It is her birth right."

Ms Jean looked bewildered. She had never heard of such a school.

"W-who?" she asked.

"Francesca Zubia."

"Francesca? Well she..." Ms Jean didn't know what to say. The thought of Francesca being different than the rest of the children seemed right. She _was _different.

"The school will take her in. Care for her. The only time she will have to return is during summer holidays." Snape explained further.

"Wait wait, we'll need more explanation before we just s_end her off_!" Ms Jean protested.

"Someone will assist her buying school supplies and I will explain to her further. The Hogwarts Express leaves at Kings Cross on September the first at eleven o'clock sharp." he said.

"I've never even heard of the place! What do they do there and why is it so special?" she asked.

"Francesca is talented, in a way that singles her from the other children at the orphanage. She must attend. May I speak to her?"

It was barely an argument but Ms Jean knew she had lost. There was no way of stopping this man, and there was sure as hell no way of stopping Francesca.

"Yes." Ms Jean said, defeated. Ms Jean then led Professor Snape out of the office, just as a long-haired young boy that couldn't be any older than eleven ran up to Ms Jean.

"Ms Jean, where's Francesca?" he asked. "I have something to give her!" he said. He held a small dark green and black box in his hands.

"Why hello, Stephan! Francesca's up in her room, you can go up and see here!" she said. "Oh hey! Stephan, this is Professor Severus Snape from Hogswash, he's here to see Francesca too, how about you show him up to Francesca's room?" Ms Jean didn't want to be around Professor Snape any longer.

The boy glared at Snape, but nodded. He turned around and began towards the staircase. Snape followed.

Francesca had met Stephan out in the orphanage's backyard one day. He lives right next to the orphanage. Stephan was the closest thing to a friend Francesca had ever had. They knew everything about each other – they had no secrets.

Snape watched the boy with interest. He had never seen a Muggle like him before. He was intense. He was...different.

Stephan knocked on Francesca's bedroom door. Her room was on the third floor, last door to the right. Stephan knew every step to get there by heart. "It's Stephan!" he said. The door creaked open, and a small girl peaked out. She looked up at the man and her eyes went big.

"I brought you a gift." Stephan said. "Happy birthday!" he smiled and handed her the gift.

"Thank-you." Francesca gave a small smile.

"Open it later." he said and she nodded. He glared at Snape while he said it.

"Who are you?" she asked the man.

"May I speak to you alone?" he asked.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Stephan." she sneered.

"Well I'm afraid this can not." he said. "He will have to leave."

"No." Francesca said.

"He will have to. It is not up to me." Snape said. Him and Francesca stared each other down for a moment.

"Steph, go." she said, finally. Stephan glared at Snape, but walked away reluctantly.

"May I step in?" Snape said. Francesca opened the door wider and let him in. The room was a boring shade of grey, and the details were plain. Snape fit in perfectly.

He now had a better view of Francesca. She was small for an eleven year old. Her black hair was straight and down her back, with straight bangs all the way across. She had brilliant blue eyes that stuck out against her pale face. Her heart-shaped face from her mother was not lost amongst her hair.

"I am Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he introduced, being straight-forward.

"What?" Francesca asked.

"Witchcraft and wizardry. The act of magic, Miss Zubia."

"Magic?" Francesca asked.

"Yes. Hogwarts is a school to teach and train young witches and wizards, to give them knowledge of the wizarding world." Snape explained.

Francesca did not move nor speak.

"Do you believe in magic, Miss Zubia?" Snape questioned. "Have you ever experienced things that you could not explain, not the extraordinary?"

Francesca did not answer. The look on her face showed interest, excitement, _fear_.

"You're mother was a witch and your father, a wizard." he said. "And you, Francesca Zubia." Snape said. "are a witch."

Francesca looked appalled, like no one had ever insulted her more.

"_You,_" she began. "are a _disgusting _man!" she said, trying to sound more intimidating.

"It is the truth." he said. "Hogwarts is here to teach young witches and wizards how to use their abilities. It will be your home." Snape said.

Snape continued to explain to Francesca about the wizarding world. It all seemed to intrigue her. She was excited. Francesca was finally able to be different from everyone else, and not singled out because she liked to runaway.

She was fine with the whole idea of magic and Hogwarts. Until...

"September the first?" she asked. "I can't just leave!"

"From what I have heard, I thought you despised the orphanage, and did not enjoy living here?" Snape said.

"But..but Stephan! I can't leave him!" she protested.

"You will make more friends. You will have more opportunities, Miss Zubia." he said.

"I won't!" she said, standing up.

"Hogwarts has over a thousand students, each and every one with their own interests and dislikes, and the ones who fit together always find each other, Miss Zubia. _Trust me._"

Francesca didn't say anything back. They stared at each other for a while, Francesca considering. After a few minutes, Francesca had her answer. She did not speak, but merely nodded her head.

"July the thirty-first." Snape said. "Someone will come to bring you to buy your supplies." he said. "Do not tell anyone. _Anyone_." he finished. Francesca nodded. Without another word, Professor Snape stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving little Francesca dumbstruck. Her...a witch? But Francesca knew it was so so right.


	2. Chapter Two: To Go or Not to Go?

Chapter Two –

To Go or Not to Go

It was Francesca, who wandered out to the orphanage garden in the early evening later that day. Stephan was already out there waiting in his own backyard.

"Who was that man, Francesca?" he asked as soon as she got to the fence.

"A teacher." she said. "He works at a school called Hogwarts." Francesca explained. The look on Stephan's face did not change. He remained worrisome, fearful and disgusted at the man who had sent him away.

"What did he want?" Stephan asked, more eagerly.

"I'm to attend Hogwarts in September." Francesca answered. "I'll be back every summer though!" she said before Stephan could interject.

"What!" he said more loudly. "Every summer?"

"Oh." Francesca realized what he meant. "It's a boarding school. For very talented w- people." she caught herself.

"You're not going, are you?" he asked.

"I am." Francesca said.

"Then I'll go too!" he said, standing up tall, putting his hands on his hips. Francesca gripped the top of the fence tighter, biting her bottom lip.

"You can't." she answered. "The school is for certain kinds of...people."

"Well what makes you so special?" Stephan retorted. Francesca looked down and closed her eyes for a second. A single tear escaped her baby blue eyes.

"My parents," she began, "they went to this school. I've been signed up since birth. This is my chance, Stephan. My chance to be different, my chance to learn what my parents did. My chance to know my parents."

"Your parents are dead, Francesca!" Stephan shouted. More tears fell down Francesca's pale face. She let out a small sob.

"Stephan you don't know what it's like living _every day _not knowing who your parents were. I don't even know their names! I know nothing about them! For all I know they could still be alive!" Francesca shouted, more tears falling. "The teachers knew them! The students might have even known them! These people are like my parents, they could know!"

"How are they like your parents, huh, Francesca? What makes these people so special from the rest of the world! How come I've never heard of this place? Where is it anyway? It's probably all a scam, Francesca! They could hurt you, or even kill you!" Stephan shouted back.

"They won't! I know they won't!" she shouted. Her rage brought more tears, and something she had been fearing ever since she had met Professor Snape happened. The fence that stood between them began to rock back and forth dangerously, until it fell away from Francesca, falling on Stephan.

"Ah! What the bloody – Francesca!" Stephan said, as Francesca ran back inside. "No, wait!" he called. Francesca went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked down, and there hung a padlock, keeping the door shut. It hadn't been there before...

"What did you do!" Francesca shouted as she turned around.

"What? Nothing! How could I?" Stephan said. Francesca knew he was right. He wasn't like her, he couldn't do magic. But then how did the padlock get there? She didn't know, but didn't care. She walked around to the front and went inside that way.

She ran up to her room, locked the door and sat on her bed and stared out the window. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to go. Being a witch is what she was born to do. But Stephan...she would make new friends, right? Professor Snape had said so.

Besides. She had to go. An untrained witch is dangerous, Professor Snape had said. It's against the wizarding law to not attend a school.

But it wasn't just that, that bothered Francesca. It was the fact that she had to lie to Stephan. It was the first thing she ever kept from him. And it was only the start. She wouldn't be able to tell him all her adventures and her lessons at the new school. She could write, she thought, but she would have to be careful. But would Stephan want her to? Would he ever speak to her again?

Everything was going through her mind. She considered not going and just running away. But surely they would find her, plus she couldn't survive on her own. She was an eleven year old girl.

Francesca Quinntessence Antonina Zubia was going to Hogwarts. There was no doubting that.

_**/Authors Note/**_

**Sorry it's short! I didn't know what else to write :s next chapter will be longer.**

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Leprechaun Blood

Chapter Three –

Leprechaun Blood

Nearly three months had passed since Professor Snape's visit to the orphanage, and Francesca and Stephan hadn't spoke once. It was July the thirty-first, the day Snape had told Francesca someone would come to take her to get school supplies.

Francesca had been eager all morning to meet another wizard. She was eager to learn more of the wizarding world. She sat by the front room window until eleven o'clock, when a shabby looking man walked up the path. He wore mismatched robes that looked old and torn. Francesca knew this must be the man the headmaster had sent.

Francesca jumped up, and waited until the man walked in the door. Ms Jean got to him before Francesca did, though, which made Francesca scowl at Ms Jean.

"I'm here to take Francesca Zubia supplies shopping for Hogwarts." the man was saying as Francesca got to the two adults.

"I'm Francesca." she said. The man looked down at her and a smile spread across his face.

"My name is Remus J. Lupin." he introduced.

"Are you a teacher at Hogwarts?" she asked immediately.

"Me? No, no." he said. "I'm doing Professor Dumbledore a small favor with this." he said.

"Professor Dumbledore? He's the headmaster, right?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, yes he is. And a great one at that. Best Hogwarts has ever seen, I'd say." Lupin said. "Well, without further ado, shall we set off?"

Francesca nodded vigorously, and they turned to leave without any word to Ms Jean. Ms Jean stood there, confused, but let them go.

"Here is the list of everything you need." Lupin said as he handed Francesca a piece of parchment. She read over the list a few times, taking in the worlds "wand" "magic" and "broomsticks". She could hardly believe all of this existed.

"Where do we get this?" Francesca asked.

"Diagon Alley." Lupin answered.

"Where?" Francesca said as if she hadn't heard what he had said.

"Diagon Alley. You'll love it, if you're anything like your father." Lupin smiled.

"My father?" Francesca didn't let that one go. Lupin slowed down, while Francesca stopped. "Did you know him?" Lupin didn't answer.

"We'll miss the train." he said, as he jogged across the street. Francesca ran after him.

"Did you?" Francesca asked again. Lupin still did not reply. He payed for the tickets, and they got on the train.

"What about my mother?" she asked, as they sat down. Lupin sighed.

"Your mother was in my year." Lupin finally said. "Avelina Zubia." he added. "For a Ravenclaw, she was quite...reckless."

"Ravenclaw?" Francesca asked.

"Professor Snape did not tell you?" Lupin asked, looking confused. Francesca shook her head. "When Hogwarts was founded, a long long time ago, the four founders created four houses in which the students were sorted into. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." and Lupin and Francesca engaged in a train-ride-long conversation about the four houses and the founders.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." Francesca said as they stepped off the train. "Or Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Lupin asked as they walked.

"Hufflepuff takes all the rest." she explained. "I don't want to be 'all the rest'"

"Ah, I see." Lupin said. They continued to talk as they walked.

"Where is Diagon Alley?" Francesca asked, just as Lupin turned to a stop.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Lupin smiled. Francesca looked confused, but they walked in. It didn't look too interesting. But Francesca knew every wizard inside the building was a wizard, and just that thought made Francesca intrigued.

The next thing Francesca knew, her and Lupin were standing in front of a brick wall. Lupin pulled out a long wooden stick from his back pocket and tapped it on one of the bricks.

"That's your wand!" Francesca said in excitement. Lupin looked down and smiled, as one by one the bricks cleared the way creating an entrance into a bright street.

"Diagon Alley." Lupin said. Francesca stared in amazement. Witches and wizards walked by, shopping and talking, buying wands, owls and robes.

"This is spectacular!" Francesca exclaimed. "Amazing!" she walked quickly out onto the street.

"Why don't we head into Gringotts to get some money?" Lupin suggested.

"Gringotts?" Francesca asked.

"You are full of questions aren't you?" Lupin laughed, and pointed her in the direction of a tall building that stood out amongst the rest. "Gringotts."

"Is that a-" Francesca began as they walked up the steps.

"Goblin? Yes." Lupin said. Francesca stared at it in amazement.

They entered Gringotts and Lupin handed a goblin sitting behind a counter a key.

"What's that for?" Francesca asked.

"We have to get into your vault somehow, now don't we?" Lupin said.

"I have a vault?" Francesca asked.

"You don't think your mother left you nothing?" Lupin said. Francesca shook and her head and said,

"I never knew her." she looked down. A goblin led them to a door, and opened it for them. There was a railway track, with torches lining the walls. The goblin whistled and a cart came whizzing to a stop in front of them. They got in, and went off.

"This is amazing!" Francesca said. Lupin smiled. They came to a halt about three minutes later, in front of a large vault.. The goblin got out and opened it, to reveal gold, silver and bronze everywhere. Francesca jumped out and stared in awe.

"Your mother's parents were quite wealthy, it's lucky they still made a vault and filled it with coins after what happened." Lupin said.

"What happened?" Francesca turned around and asked. Lupin froze for a second.

"You did, Francesca." he said.

"Me?" Francesca asked. "But I didn't do anything! I was just a _baby _at the time!"

"It was one thing with your father, but another thing was when you were born." Lupin said. "Your grandparents disapproved."

"My father?" Francesca asked. "What was wrong with my dad?"

Lupin shook his head. "I really shouldn't." he said.

"Yes, you should!" Francesca protested.

"Your parents weren't married, Francesca." Lupin said. "After their graduation from Hogwarts, your mother snuck out to a party celebrating the graduation. One thing led to another and your mother ended up pregnant, with you."

Francesca wasn't quite sure what to think. Lupin continued anyway,

"When your grandparents found out they were furious. When they found out who the father was they almost kicked your mother out, but she was too fast and moved out herself." Lupin said.

"Who was my mother?" Francesca asked the question she was dying to hear.

"Her name was Talisa Zubia." Lupin said. "Now why don't we collect some coins and be off?" he suggested.

"Yes, right." Francesca said. Lupin pulled out a small dark purple pouch, filled it with coins and handed it to Francesca.

"That should be about enough." he said, and they left.

After that they bought clothes and books, and everything else. The only thing left on the list was one wand.

Lupin held the door open for Francesca as they entered Ollivander's.

"Remus!" a man, Francesca was assuming was Ollivander, greeted. "And this," Ollivander looked down at Francesca, "must be a Zubia."

"Francesca, I'd prefer." she answered. Ollivander chuckled and said,

"Well, shall we get started?" and he pulled out a tape measure out of thin air. "Which is your wand-arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous." Francesca said.

"Hm." Ollivander said, "interesting."

The tape measure began to measure both arms, and all around her. Ollivander looked through shelves and shelves of boxes.

The tape measure fell to the ground after a while, and Ollivander said, "Try this," and he handed Francesca something she had been waiting to feel – a wand. "Nine inches. Ivy and phoenix feather. Lightweight and great for charms."

Francesca held it, and looked up at Ollivander. "Just flick and see what it does." he said making a gesture as if flicking an invisible stick. Francesca did as she was told, and a silver light came bursting from the wand, making a hole in a wooden shelf. Francesca gasped, startled.

"Well, not that one then." Ollivander said, and they continued to go through wand after wand. Every wand Francesca tried was all wrong. But they kept trying. And trying. For an hour or maybe more until Ollivander said,

"I wonder..." he looked down at Francesca. At her black hair, the features on her face, at the look on her face – the same look her father had when this had happened to him all those years ago.

"Did you know my father, Mr Ollivander?" Francesca asked. Ollivander hesitated. Lupin stood up from the chair in the corner.

"No, Ollivander. It's best she not know-" Lupin protested.

"She has a right, she is his daughter." Ollivander argued. "You knew him, Remus. She is your goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" Francesca said, surprised. "Who is my father, Lupin!"

Ollivander and Lupin hesitated. "You knew my father, who is he!" Francesca almost yelled.

Lupin sighed. "No, Francesca. You don't want to know."

But that wasn't true. Francesca wanted nothing more than to know who her father was at this moment. She had her mother's name. Now she needed her father's and she could find them, maybe. But then it hit her.

"Is my father – is he alive?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"Barely." Lupin said. "That's all for now, Francesca."

Before she could argue, Ollivander said,

"Ms Zubia, the wands I make have cores of dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers." Ollivander looked behind him, where a brown door was barely visible amongst the books. "But some have something different."

"What?" Francesca asked, trying not to ask questions about the usual cores.

"Leprechaun blood." Ollivander said. Lupin gasped. Francesca looked at Lupin and said,

"What?"

"But how-" Lupin said, shaking his head.

"Leprechaun blood is the rarest substance in history. To obtain it could mean certain death. You see, Leprechauns don't bleed easily, and they're not that willing to just give blood to someone." Ollivander explained.

"How did you get it?" Francesca asked.

"I was in Latvia many years ago," Ollivander began "when I came across a dying leprechaun. I didn't know what had happened. I was young, I didn't know better." Ollivander looked away from them. "I took out an empty glass bottle and caught the blood in it. The leprechaun was dead before it could kill me for taking it's blood."

"But what's so special about it?" Francesca asked.

"Leprechaun blood is liquid gold, just a drop of it could pay for everything and more. Most people want it for that," Ollivander said "but I'd rather have it for wands. It was an experiment for me, when I was young. I've only made seven in my life. One went to your father."

Francesca stared in amazement. "And I think the second will belong to you."

"Really?" Francesca said. Ollivander nodded, and led her to the brown door. Boxes and shelves of bottles, books, and supplies filled the tiny room. Ollivander tapped the side of a small black shelf. A drawer appeared on the side and opened. A bottle of gold liquid was the first thing Francesca saw. The leprechaun blood. The next thing was six skinny black boxes, stacked on each other. Ollivander took the first box, set it on a table and opened it. Ollivander handed Francesca the wand, and she stared at it before giving it a small flick, sending a purple beam out of the end and turning a box of glass bottles into a hundred black rats scurrying everywhere. Ollivander corrected the mistake with a flick of his wand.

"Not that one." Ollivander said, and put it in the box. "Try this." and he handed her another one. "Ten and a quarter inches, willow and leprechaun blood. Very durable, made for battles."

Francesca gave a flick, and sending a silver light to hit a single phoenix feather on a desk. Francesca moved the wand up, levitating the feather.

"Amazing." Ollivander said. "The wand does choose the wizard."

"Perfect." Francesca said with a smile.


End file.
